overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Caspond Bessarez
Caspond (カスポンド) is a royal prince of the Roble Holy Kingdom and the older brother of Calca Bessarez. Appearance Caspond is described to be a skinny individual. Personality Caspond appears to have a strong hatred for demi-humans that his countrymen share. His experience as a prisoner by the demi-humans has not changed his perspectives on them. The prince was willing to kill several demi-humans by himself, even though they had been enslave and treated just as badly by Jaldabaoth's occupation. Caspond however, can be sociable when the need arises and focused at the the task at hand. Unlike his sister Calca, he is a realist and understands that sacrifices are needed to achieve a goal. Background Originally, next in line for the throne of the Holy Kingdom, Caspond was passed over by his father, who gave the throne to his younger sister. When Jaldabaoth's Army invaded the Northern Holy Kingdom, Caspond fled to a city under the control of Baron Bagnen. Unfortunately, the city was captured by Buser and the inhabitants were imprisoned in internment camps. Chronology The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc Caspond was rescued by the Holy Liberation Army after the city he was interned at was recaptured from Buser. He was later introduced to Ainz Ooal Gown and Neia Baraja by Gustav Montagnés and personally thanked the Sorcerer King for his efforts in reclaiming the kingdom. He discussed with Ainz the next step in retaking the Holy Kingdom, and the plan to retreat South to regroup with the main force. Caspond later allowed Ainz and Neia to take their leave so that he may rest. After the two left, he spoke to Remedios and Gustav of the war effort. Rather than return to the South, Caspond stated that they would stand their ground in the city and draw Jaldabaoth to them. In order to get the demon's full attention, he intended delay the evacuation to the South long enough for demon's forces to arrive. He wanted to force a situation in which the Sorcerer King would have to fight against Jaldabaoth, and also decrease the amount of demi-humans in the area. He ordered several remaining demi-humans to be freed to spread word of the city's liberation so that the plan would go accordingly. Abilities and Powers Caspond is the last known remaining member of the Royal Family and thus, he currently holds the de-facto position as regent and has assumed command of the Holy Kingdom Liberation Army. Relationships Calca Bessarez Baron Bagnen Bagnen was a fellow captive during Caspond's captivity by the demi-human army. The prince showed some concern of the baron's health and requested the status of his friend's condition. Ainz Ooal Gown He is grateful to him as it was cause of him they he was rescued and acknowledges his power, however he does not approve of his actions of sparing the demi-humans as he wants to kill them even the ones that got suffered with him, his resent for them was so high he was willing to trade ainz the holy sword so he could kill them. Trivia * The southern nobles wanted him as the Holy King instead of Calca Bessarez. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Royalty Category:Princes Category:Holy Kingdom Liberation Army Category:Roble Holy Kingdom